<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they say romance is dead by slytherinenigma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223101">and they say romance is dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma'>slytherinenigma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bellamione Cult's July Event 2020, Community: femmeslash, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinenigma/pseuds/slytherinenigma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>July prompt for 'Tea Party' Bellatrix takes Hermione on a picnic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they say romance is dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione looked not too impressed by the rather barren surroundings. It was not a cold day however the dark stone fortress that stood before them was enough to give off any cold vibe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Hermitage Castle Honey” Bellatrix purred proudly as she looked on the stone Castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still mad at you” Hermione huffed as she stood arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you be mad at me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dropped in unannounced at my work and said it was an emergency!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an emergency”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is taking me in the middle of fucking nowhere an emergency?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You needed a break. I know you wouldn’t take one on your own so I did it for you, besides it’s three months ago since we started to actually like each other, sort of an anniversary if you will.I thought I would do something nice for it.” Bella negotiated as she pulled out a tartan Blanket throwing it loose and laying it flat on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So bringing me into the middle of this barren terrain is considered nice?” Hermione asked, not looking impressed as she looked at the scarce landscape around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could do with some privacy there is no one here within 20 miles except the castle of course but it’s been empty for decades”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at the rather vulgar dark castle. Nothing of it look nice it was probably inundated with a bloody history which probably suited to Bella quite well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I even brought a picnic!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This caught Hermione‘s attention, “A picnic?” she asked, perking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Honey, I made it myself” Bellatrix pulled a small hamper on the palm of her hand and set it on the blanket before charming it back to its original size. Hermione finally looking more relaxed settled on the blanket next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione couldn’t deny she was very impressed as she literally watched Bellatrix pull a full blown Tea set out of the basket, fine china cups and a three tier display tray of cakes, freshly made triangular sandwiches and jars of jam came out as well. Then finally a large bottle of water which was instantly heated with a spell and poured into the large china teapot that sat in the centre of the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow” Hermione responded, looking at the layout in front of her. “Bellatrix this is quite impressive for a Picnic. It’s usually just a few chicken legs a couple of sandwiches and a flask between us would’ve been more than adequate.” Bellatrix looked confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this is what the teashop you always take me to looks like”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione laughed quietly as she realised Bellatrix’s confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Next time we do a picnic I’ll do it more basic and show you how muggles take it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Bellatrix poured the teapot into the cups after it masted several minutes while Hermione bit into a delicious cucumber tuna sandwich. They sat in silence as they ate, taken in each other’s company. Things were still quite new in the relationship but Hermione couldn’t deny the gesture was more than welcome after a very difficult few months in the ministry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix noticed Hermione almost finishing her tea and without a word grabbed the cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to read your fortune” Bellatrix pulled the cup between her hands on her lap</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t stand divination” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “But you forget Hermione, it was one of my best subjects” Bellatrix chuckled, before her face became serious and she looked down into the Tea cup</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you read leaves,” Hermione whispered. Staring at her Dark witch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done it in a long, long time.” Bellatrix confessed. “It was something I loved to do when I was younger, especially at my mothers tea parties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last reading I ever attempted was for the dark lord, a few months before the end. He demanded it, so obsessed with the future, that’s how I saw the 7 deaths. . . I knew then it was a lost cause, I lied of course. He would have killed me out right for such a prediction.” Hermione looked on at Bella in her moment of nostalgia, So much unknown Talent she was still to learn about this amazing woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was never wrong”. Bellatrix confirmed with completion before she turned her concentration once more to the cup in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does mine say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix smiles as she looks up from the cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will fall in love with someone tall, dark and handsome. A marriage. 3 children, life is almost</span>
</p><p>
  <span>complete for your dreams, you get to live happily ever after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you confirm one thing?”  Bellatrix looked at Hermione waiting for her to continue her request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Will my tall dark and handsome be you? I know your only an inch taller but it makes all the difference” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix nodded in confirmation as Hermione broke into a genuine smile and reached out pulling the dark witch towards her knowing she was kissing the woman she would always love.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>